We Who Are About to Die, Salute You!
by Porter-Fuzz1218
Summary: Kidnapped! Taken at 18 by the Yautja for their perverse entertainment. I have become a gladiator for them. My only objective: survive. DISCLAIMER: Do not own AvP or anything that it entitles. I only own my characters. Rated due to Violence and Language
1. Chapter 1

"_All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others" ~ George Orwell_

**Chapter 1**

My head hurt enormously and I had now idea why or how it had gotten to that point. With a groan I was able to sit up and discovered that all of my clothes had been removed except for my boxers, leaving me extremely puzzled as to why I was almost in the buff. I looked around me and saw that I was in some sort of cage. My eyes narrowed and I walked over to the bars. I heard a clicking sound and scanned the area around me. I found nothing out of the ordinary, except that I was almost naked and imprisoned. I had just graduated from high school, accepted into West Point Academy for the United States Army, and yet here I was, in some God forsaken cage and I didn't have a damn clue as to why I was being held. My parents perhaps? They were both politicians and my father was in the Senate. I sighed and went back to where I had stood up from and only saw a large matt that was on the floor. _How the fuck did I get here?_ I questioned myself. I heard more clicking and this time when I turned around there was something standing on the other side of the cage. A large something too, I might add. The thing was at least seven feet tall and three hundred pounds of muscle from the look of its stance and extremely broad shoulders. If I had to guess the max height of the being, maybe even seven and a half to eight feet tall. It was wearing some sort of armor and fish netting it looked like. The expressionless mask on its face was what creeped me out the most. The mask was black all the way around and the only thing I found interesting was the skin color, which was green molted with black stripes, and the dread locks that had multiple beads in each of the locks. I opened my mouth to say something but some deeper instinct told me to keep silent as the being opened the cage and entered with a collar and a leash. It chirped at me and then growled with a trill at the ending of it and I only cocked my head at it in confusion. The thing came closer and that's when I realized what was happening, this was a Yautja, a predator! My father had told me about these aliens when I was little and how they hunted humans for their perverse pleasure. They had been all over the news three years ago when they declared Earth was under their protection and their rule. We human beings could go along with our lives as long as we didn't interfere with the hunting rituals and whatever else these monsters demanded.

I had been immersed in my thoughts for so long that I was brought out of them with the sound of metal closing around my neck. I glared up at the alien and sighed in frustration and grief that I would never see my family again. With a tug on the leash, the predator led me out of my cell and out of wherever it was I was being held. I was lead into a hallway where I couldn't see the floor through a swirling mist, only feel it beneath my bare feet. The predator leading me stopped in front of a door after we had been walking for roughly five minutes and the door slid open. It looked like a hospital room or a surgical room to me more precise. The predator led me to a table and then brought one of its massive hands to my throat. I closed my eyes and waited for the strangling or the blood to leave my body, but it never came. _Huh? _I thought as I heard the sound of the leash coming off. _What the hell?_ The predator then picked me up and placed me on the table and forced me onto my back. It then strapped me down and I realized that I hadn't even struggled. _Why?_ I asked myself. _Why did I not struggle?_

The sound of the door opening brought my attention back to the present and my situation even more as another predator emerged. This one was shorter than the predator that I'm guessing had captured me and had a slightly redder tint to its flesh tone. The two predators greeted each other and then started talking in clicks and growls. I rolled my eyes and I couldn't take it any more! "Can you at least speak in a language that I can understand?" I demanded angrily.

The conversation stopped and I immediately clamped my mouth shut. _Oh shit, what the hell did I just do!_ I thought in a panic.

The one that had brought me here started to chuckle and it sounded like two rocks grinding together. "Silly ooman, you are now a, ah what is ooman word?" the predator looked at the shorter one in deference.

"Slave," the shorter one said.

"Sei-i, slave," the predator that brought me here said. "You are a slave."

"What am I supposed to do for you?" I asked. "I doubt that being a male I could do much to please you! I don't know how to cook, clean, or any of that stuff!"

"H'ko, but you are strong, sei-i?" the predator asked cocking its head to the side.

"Depends on who you ask," I replied.

The predator chuffed and shook its head in amusement. "Well, male, what is your name?"

"Ben," I replied. "Do I get to know my captors' names?"

"I am Honorable Elder Thei-de'thwei and that is Honorable Healer Lar'ja'thwei," the predator said.

"Oookaayy…" I said. "Why am I strapped down to this table?"

"To implant a translator, so we do not need to speak ooman language."

"Fair enough," I said. "Then what?"

"Then, ooman," Thei-de'thwei said. "You shall fight for honor."

**Authors Note:**

**Please bear with me here people, this is my first attempt at an AvP fan fic. If there are any Beta Readers out there I would welcome them with open arms, especially if they know the Yautja language and customs. I need someone with a better understanding of them than I do. **

**~ Porter-Fuzz1218**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Adversity has the same effect on a man that severe training has on the pugilist: it reduces him to his fighting weight." ~ Josh Billings_

**Chapter 2**

I groaned as I woke up once again in my cell, although this time I knew why I was here. I was trying to contemplate the words the yautja told me before I had been knocked out. I felt an odd sensation at the base of my skull and I brought my right hand up and felt it. There was nothing there and I could have sworn that there was something there. The door to my cage opened and Thei-de'thwei walked in. I stood up and he just stood at the door entrance.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do not address me as such, slave," the yautja said in a deep gravely voice that sounded nothing like what I had heard the last time. I thought more on that and realized that I had heard a computer talking to me the other times. "You will address me as master, got that?"

"Yes, master," I growled.

"Watch the tone, ooman," Thei-de'thwei growled back.

"Of course, master," I said sarcastically.

"Better," Thei-de'thwei said with a nod. Apparently yautja didn't understand sarcasm. "Follow me, slave, so we can begin your training."

"For what?" I asked. The yautja growled and I added, "Master," reluctantly.

"To fight."

"Why am I fighting, master?" I asked. This master thing was getting really old.

"For honor."

"Mine or yours?"

"Both," my new master said. "Now get up lazy ooman and follow me."

I stood up and waited for him to bring out a collar, but none came. I narrowed my eyes and followed the alien as it exited the cage. We walked through the swirling mist in the hallways once again and into a room that looked like a training room. It had weapons lined up along the walls and in the middle of the room was a matt that was a circle in shape and forty feet in diameter. "What is this place, sir?" I asked.

"What is sir?"

"Term of respect from where I come from, it's easier than calling you master all the damn time," I answered.

"I will accept you calling me sir or master," the predator said. I refused to think of this thing with a name.

"Am I really supposed to fight you in my boxers, sir?" I asked.

"H'ko," the predator said shaking its head. "You will fight in awu'asa."

"What?"

"Awu'asa, armor," the predator clarified.

"Will it look like yours?" I asked.

"H'ko, it will resemble that of your culture," the predator answered.

I frowned at this and said, "We don't have any armor except Kevlar."

"Then something that of culture's past?" the predator asked hitting a couple of buttons on his wrist computer. A new segment in the wall opened up as the weapons split apart to reveal a new door way. "After you, slave."

I ground my teeth at the "slave" mention and headed into the room. I saw that the room actually held armor that looked like samurai, Roman, Greek, Viking, and medieval knights. I felt drawn immediately towards the samurai armor, it was red and looked like the samurai armor set that Tom Cruise wore in the movie "The Last Samurai," and I personally loved that movie. "These fights," I asked cautiously. "Are they like gladiatorial battles?"

"That is exactly what they are, ooman," the predator acknowledged.

"Will I be fighting other humans?" I asked.

"H'ko, you will be fighting etas of my race and of other races," the predator answered. He stopped for a second and then said, "And possibly some other oomans, depends if other hunters have caught any."

"All I am is a living trophy, aren't I?" I asked.

"Sei-i," the yautja said with a slight nod. "You will fight well."

"Until I die, or what?" I asked turning to face the massive being.

"Win thirty matches, and then you will have freedom," the predator said. "Or death."

"Wait, if I win thirty I either die or get my freedom?" I asked.

"H'ko," the predator said, "you either die or earn freedom."

"Gotch ya," I said.

"That the awu'asa you chose?"

"Yes."

"Good, we will have a set made for you with your specifications in mind."

"There is one altercation that I would like to make," I said.

"What would that be?"

"I would like that," I said pointing towards a helm that looked like it came from the "Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe" where Peter is in battle. It was a full-face helm that could have the face guard pushed up.

"Consider it done, any specific color?" the yautja trilled.

"Black," I answered.

"Let us begin your training."

We exited the armory, if that's what I could call that and back into the arena like thing. The predator removed all of his armor, with the exception of his mask, and set it aside. I was still in boxers and here was a seven and a half foot being standing before me in a loincloth and a mask. The predator settled into a crouch and beckoned me to attack it with its fingers. I settled into the only martial arts stance I knew, Muay Thai, and slowly crept forward until a few feet separated us. Deep down inside of me, I knew that I had no chance of winning this fight, yet a part of me was thrilled that I was getting a chance to prove myself.

The yautja took a fake step forward and I took a defensive step back. The predator growled and barked out, "Dtai'k-de!"

"What?" I asked.

"_Fight_!"

"Shit!" I whispered. That was all I had time to say as the three hundred pound yautja was on me in an instant. He attacked and I reacted, blocking what I could and evading what I couldn't. The times that I miscalculated were the times I was rewarded with a painful jab, uppercut, haymaker, and any other type of punch that you can think of to my torso. I finally had enough and made a counterattack with a well-timed dodge of the predators swing towards my face and I used the hunter's own momentum against him and brought him to the ground. I backed up to let him get back up and once he did, I charged. I took a step and performed a tornado kick, one that was powerful, but one that was also easily blocked with the yautja's forearm. I landed in a crouch and the yautja charged me again. I sidestepped and the sidestep was matched. We continued sparring and I couldn't see how this was training. Maybe it had something with getting my body used to the hits from a being stronger than any human could ever hope to be, yet one that was still holding back. After a while, a punch got through my defenses and connected with my ribs and I felt them crack. I almost cried out in pain, but I didn't, some instinct told me not to. Another fist hit the same spot and then I felt the ribs break. I gasped in pain as my defenses completely fell. Hit after hit fell upon my torso with rapid succession. Finally, the yautja ended the fight with a roundhouse kick to my temple and I was out like a light.

I woke up with a groan and immediately closed my eyes to the harsh light that had greeted them. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the medical bay," a new voice greeted my ears. It sounded female. "Of the Honorable Elder Thei-de'thwei."

"What happened?" I asked opening my eyes and squinting as I sat up. I saw another human sitting across from me and she was absolutely stunning. She had the most angelic face that I have ever seen, deep blue eyes, black hair, high cheekbones, and rosy red lips.

"Our master beat you up pretty well, what did you do to piss him off?" she asked.

"Nothing that I'm aware of," I said. "He was 'training' me or something like that."

"Oh my God," the girl gasped. "You're the gladiator!"

"Yes," I responded. "How do you know?"

"I was captured three years before you when I was fifteen by Bad Bloods," the girl answered. "Honorable Elder Thei-de'thwei killed them and took me as his own slave. Twenty cycles ago, he decides that he wants to try a new endeavor, capturing a human male to use in the gladiatorial games. He spotted you when we reached Earth five cycles ago and saw you train in your gym. He decided then that you were going to be his gladiator."

"He informs you of his plans?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he does," the girl said flipping her long hair to the side. "Our master is very trusting once you get on his good side."

"I don't plan on getting on his good side, I plan on getting out of here as soon as I can!" I exclaimed.

The girl sighed and shook her head. "It isn't that simple."

"You think I don't know that?" I questioned. "I had my entire life planned out until that bastard stole it from me! You expect me not to harbor any resentment, well fuck that! Of course I'm going to be pissed! Here's some girl I don't even know telling me that I should embrace the fact that I'm practically dead and never going to see my mother and my father again!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you can't keep going around and expect leeway from our master," the girl said.

"Your master, not mine," I said.

The girl sighed and shook her head sadly, "I was hoping that you would have more sense than this, but apparently I was wrong."

"Look, girl, I don't want to be here and I sure as hell don't want to be a fuckin' slave!"

"That isn't your choice to make."

"It damn well should be! It's _my_ life that _our_" I spit the word "our" at the girl in anger, "master fuckin' ruined! You expect me to be okay with that?"

"No, gladiator, I don't," the girl said softly.

"Then why are you here?" I demanded.

At this the girl blushed and I briefly wondered at it. I pushed that thought aside and waited for my answer. "Becauseourmasterwantedmetocheckuponyou," the girl said quickly.

"What?"

The girl took a deep breath and said slower, "Because our master wanted me to check up on you."

I snorted and asked, "Then why did you blush?"

The girl blushed again and I took in what she was wearing. She was wearing a loincloth of sorts that covered her waist and her parts, and a type of covering that covered her breasts. "Because I hoped that as another human on board this vessel, I wouldn't be alone anymore," the girl said softly.

"Well, I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I may not be around much longer," I said. "After all, I am a gladiator."

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what?"

"Sweetheart!"

"Then what do I call you?"

"Julie, my name is Julie Harrison."

"Well, Julie Harrison, my name is Ben," I said bowing to her.

"That's all I get is a first name?" Julie grumbled. "I told you my last name!"

I smiled and said, "Fine, I'm Ben Gorslav."

Julie's eyes widened at my name and she took a couple of steps back. "You're that senator's kid!"

"I am," I acknowledged.

"You have two younger brothers!"

"Both whom I was very close to," I said. "I highly doubt that I'll see them again after all of this."

Julie opened her mouth to say something only to be stopped by the sound of the door opening. Standing in the doorway was the one I was loath to see, _our_ master.

"Master," Julie said dropping her head submissively.

"Ju'lee" the yautja said with a purr. The yautja then turned his attention to me and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Peachy," I answered.

The yautja tilted his head to the side and Julie clarified, "It means that he's fine." She glared at me as if to tell me to knock off my sarcasm.

"Good," the predator said. "Training can resume."

"How long have I been in here?" I asked. "Master?"  
"Two hours," the predator said. "You heal fast for an ooman."

"I'll take that as a complement," I said. "What will we be training with this time?"

"We will need to find you a weapon that suits your fighting style."

"My fighting style?" I asked.

"Sei-i, it is very similar to a yautjas, just not refined enough," the predator said.

I nodded and was once again led to the training area. The only difference was that the predator and I were not alone Julie had accompanied us. The predator led me to the wall with all of the weapons and I felt drawn to a double-edged sword that was three and a half feet in length and had a hand-and-a-half grip hilt. The hilt, cross guard, and scabbard were all black and next to that was a katana. "How many weapons can I receive?" I asked.

"A total number of twenty is the maximum," the predator replied.

"Twenty?" I muttered under my breath.

"That sword would fit well if you trained with it every day," the predator said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Both," the yautja said motioning towards the double-edged sword and the katana.

"Alright, do you have a practice one so I don't end up killing myself with it?" I asked.

"Sei-i," the predator said.

"Kay, lets get started," I said.

The predator nodded and went over to another wall where there were blunted weapons that would still hurt or leave broken bones. He grabbed a spear looking thing for himself and then a katana and a sword for me. He tossed the two swords to me and I wondered which one to use. I settled on using the katana first and settled into a fighting stance. I had taken some kendo classes when I was ten until I had turned eighteen. I knew how to use a katana.

"Dtai'k-de!" the predator roared as he charged at me.

I was able to block and parry the attacks of the double-ended spear that the predator was wielding. He and I fought back and forth looking for some ground. I knew that I was still outmatched, but I didn't let that stop me. I felt the cold tickle of the spear touch my neck and I stopped what I was doing and the predator simply said, "Dead." and then backed away.

"Again, dtai'k-de!" the predator barked.

This time we charged each other and I was able to land a solid blow to the predator's thigh and then I felt the spear against the back of my neck. "Dead," the predator all but purred.

The predator let me stand back up and I settled into a good defensive stance and let the alien come to me. When he reached me, I rolled to my left and swept the katana at the same time, hoping to at least mimic hamstringing him. The predator jumped up and landed on top of the blade and I let go of it as the spear descended towards me. I rolled backwards as the spear was jabbed where I had been only seconds before. The predator dropped his spear and advanced towards me. I stood up and as soon as he was within reach, I performed a butterfly kick, which I was pleasantly surprised connected with the predators head. It must have shocked the predator too, because he stood there looking dumbfounded that I had actually landed a solid blow on him. I pressed my advantage and launched a barrage of quick attacks on his torso, only to be met with solid muscle. I didn't care; I continued my assault on my "master's" body. The yautja snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and roared at me. I didn't care until I felt a hard punch connect with my left collarbone. I felt that snap and then the right one snapped as another punch landed. Another swift punch to my chin and I was out once again.

**Authors Note:**

I would like to thank Guest and FireFox Vixen for the reviews. I would really like to thank FFV for the fav and the follow.

_Guest:_ I hope that this wasn't as choppy as the first chapter was.

_FFV: _ back at ya. I'm glad you found this story interesting.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

"_Respect is a two-way street, if you want to get it, you've got to give it." ~ R. G. Risch_

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in my cell and I was surprised to find that I was dressed simply loincloth. My head hurt enormously no thanks to the jerk that I was forced to call Master. I stood up and cracked my neck by rolling it around and then I stretched my sore muscles. To my surprise the cage was unlocked and I cautiously exited the confines of my new home and looked around to make sure that I wasn't being observed. I saw an odd shimmering to my left and I sighed. "I know you're there," I said.

The yautja uncloaked itself and stood with its head cocked to the side. "How did you know I was there, ooman?" it asked me.

"Saw the shimmer," I answered.

"What shimmer, slave?"

"The shimmer of your cloak, master," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Are you recovered enough?"

"So that you can beat the shit out of me again?" I demanded.

"H'ko, so that we can train," the yautja responded.

"That isn't training, you aren't telling me what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong, you only beat the shit out of me and then fix me so that we can do it all over again!" I said in a firm voice. "I don't respect you, I don't even fear you! You want my respect and I can tell you that won't be happening any time soon."

My master growled at me and closed the distance between us with two steps and picked me up by the throat with one massive hand. "You know nothing, ooman!" he growled.

"See what I mean?" I gasped. "You only use brute strength against someone you _know_ is weaker than yourself! That isn't strength, that's weakness. You do this to me because you can and I can't do a damn thing about it, and you and I both know it," I managed to get a breath in and continue, "That is why you will never have my respect. I will not fight for someone that I don't respect or I feel has no honor!"

With that said, the yautja dropped me so that I fell on my ass, and I took in big gulps of air as my master took a couple of steps away from me. I steadied my breathing and my heart rate started to calm down as well. _That went better in my head,_ I thought wryly,_ I'm just glad that he didn't snap my neck!_

My master walked turned away from me with a swirl of his cape that I only noticed now leaving me alone in the hallway with mist up to my chest. I stood up and made my way throughout the ship, I didn't care where I was going I just wanted to go. I found this room that looked like an observation deck and there was a lone chair and I walked over to it. I found the chair empty and sat down on it. I swiveled the chair so that it was facing the gigantic window and I watched the stars pass by. I had no idea how long I was sitting in the chair when I heard a male voice say, "Enjoying the view?"

I jumped out of the chair and settled into my Muay Thai fighting stance purely out of instinct and from the hours of training I had had. Standing before me was a human man about six foot three and very muscular. He had graying hair and a graying beard. His torso was covered in scars, and he had a scar on his face that looked like someone had tried to cut his face in half vertically, but failed. "Who are you?" I asked getting into my regular stance.

"Master Thei-de'thwei's last gladiator," the man answered.

"Why are you here, didn't you earn your freedom?" I asked.

"I did, but I'm here to train the next batch of human gladiators," the man answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"So that they can survive and get back to their families," the man said.

"Why not just bring me back home now?"

"Because you are enslaved at the moment."

"Why weren't you training me when I first arrived here?" I demanded.

"Thei-de'thwei wanted to see just how tough you were," the man answered.

"What, no master that time?" I asked.

"Watch your tone, boy," the man warned.

"I don't respect him, and I told him that I never will," I said.

"He's your master, you need to do as you're told," the man said.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Riley Rodgers," the man said walking towards me.

"Ben Gorslav," I replied taking a defensive step backwards.

"That's not possible!" Riley said stopping his advancement. "They're not supposed to take politicians kids!"

"Well, I guess they've changed the rules," I said.

"I knew your father before I was taken," Riley said.

"And that's supposed to make me trust you?" I asked.

"No," Riley said shaking his head. "I want to keep you alive."

"Well that at least makes two of us," I said.

"This isn't some game, boy," Riley said. "This is real! If you fuck up, you won't live to learn from the mistake!"

"Don't you think that I've learned that already?" I said quietly. "Don't you think I realized that when I first woke up on this god forsaken vessel?"

"So, do you accept me as your trainer?" Riley asked.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked.

"None, really."

"Then I place my life into your hands."

For two weeks Riley taught me his tricks and his lessons. I improved greatly under his tutelage and we formed a bond over those two weeks. My first fight was coming up in two more weeks and I was a bit worried, Riley told me that was normal but he also told me that if I let it bother me that it would be the only thing in my mind until it consumed my sanity. Riley told me what I did wrong, what I did right, and he never took it easy on me. When I asked him about it he laughed and said, "Your enemies won't be taking it easy on you, why should I?"

Today, Riley and I were going to be sparring with swords and this is where I felt I held an advantage over Riley. I had gained another ten pounds of muscle under his guidance and the double-edged sword felt as light as a feather in my grip when I swung it. Riley brought me into the training room and I went towards the training version of my double-edged sword. I had given up on the katana after Riley had told me to only focus on one sword in order to make my training go by faster. Riley went and got his own training sword, a falchion. A falchion I had learned was meant as a more cutting weapon, whereas my sword was a cutting and a thrusting sword.

We met at the center of the training circle and I saluted him with my sword and then performed a flourish with it down to my side. I held the sword in my right hand since it was the dominant one. Riley nodded to me and got into a crouch with his knees bent and his elbows in. My stance was one that was meant to draw my opponents off guard; I stood with my sword pointing down towards the ground and with my feet shoulder width apart. I was also facing sideways in order to make a smaller target. The thing was with this stance my left side was unguarded since it faced the opponent, and if I had a fast opponent, they could and most likely would exploit this opening. "Ready?" I asked Riley with a smile.

Riley chuckled in response and attacked with a sweeping kick at my legs. I jumped over the kick and performed a summersault in the air. As I was coming back down, I slashed at Riley and he blocked it with his blade. I landed and turned around to face him. I charged with my sword held low and then I performed a feint to his left and attacked his middle. He blocked it and locked our swords together. We pushed each other back and forth for a bit before I head-butted him in the face. Riley stumbled backwards and I advanced. I performed a low cut with the sword and he blocked it. I kept pressing my attack and he kept blocking. We stood in one place exchanging blows until I slipped past his guard and disarmed him. I kicked the sword up in the air and held them at his neck. "I win," I said.

"I think that it's a draw," Riley said. He nodded down and I looked down. I smiled and shook my head. The cunning man was holding a dagger to my stomach.

"How do you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"That, my boy, is a secret that you will have to figure out for yourself," Riley said with a wink.

I laughed and Riley laughed with me. "Shall we go to the bathing room?" I asked.

"Sure," Riley said, "if you can beat me in a sparring match with our fists."

"I accept your challenge," I said bowing respectfully towards Riley.

"Good, you have improved immensely in the two weeks that I have been training you Ben," Riley said. "I feel better knowing that my teachings are going to your mind and you're actually taking them to heart."

"I take my life very seriously," I said. "I was going to be an officer in the army before I was abducted."

"That is good," Riley said with a nod. "Now let's get this started, shall we?"

Riley and I stepped away from each other and I threw the swords I was holding towards a corner and Riley threw away his dagger. I took a deep breath and settled into a traditional karate stance and searched my brain for the new martial arts that Riley had taught me: Tang Soo Do. Riley got into a horse stance and faced me. I took a deep breath and we moved in towards each other. We got within striking range of one another and Riley attacked me with a palm heel attack. I blocked it and retaliated with a spear hand attack. We fought back and forth for a good couple of minutes before Riley got a hammer fist attack through my defenses and onto my collarbone. I got a hit through right after that with a snap kick to his left kidney and then another kick to his solar plexus. Riley then hit me in quick succession with a bunch of jabs and uppercuts to the sternum, stomach, and kidneys. I backed away from him only for enough room to perform a spinning elbow attack. That worked and it connected to Riley's left temple. I was surprised when Riley fell to the floor stunned and I stood over him. I knelt down over him and placed him in a crucifix submission hold.

"Do you yield?" I asked.

"Aye, I yield," Riley said.

I let Riley go and stood up off of him. I looked down at my mentor and smiled, I had actually beaten him. "Thank you for the lesson today and for the spar," I said bowing my head.

"Are you sure the yautja culture isn't affecting you?" Riley joked as I helped him up.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I just remember on of our earlier conversations from a week ago on how the yautja culture didn't have any influence over what you did," Riley said. "It seems that is actually true, you keep bowing your head to me in respect, the yautja do that."

"They have one thing right," I said.

"Yeah and what's that?"

"They know how to respect their mentors and elders."

"And those that they believe to be honored," Riley added.

"Aye, that too," I conceded as Riley and I walked towards the bathing room.

**Authors Note: **

**FireFox Vixen: **you're quite welcome, I do enjoy updating this story. Thank you for reviewing.

I would like to thank you, **Perakeles Tandrum** for the follow and the favorite of this story.

Please Read and Review, they make me want to update quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

"_In the truest sense, freedom cannot be bestowed; it must be achieved." ~ Franklin D. Roosevelt _

**Chapter 4**

With one week remaining before my first duel with Death, my training only intensified with Riley. I started training in my armor to get the feel of it and how it restricted my movement and how to compensate for that loss of movement in order to have that added protection. I was happy with my choice of helm, but the only drawback that I could think of was that I had poor peripheral vision. I had to rely on my sense of hearing, which had quickly developed under Riley's tutelage due to me being blindfolded and him coming at me until I could discern which sounds were which. That had been last week, and man I still swore that I had the bruises from those lessons. Riley and I were in the training room at the present and he was coming at me with two swords compared to my one. He swept one sword at my head while the other was swept at my legs. I blocked the one going for my head with my own blade and the other attack with the scabbard of my sword. Riley had taught me to use my scabbard as a weapon as well, he was a wealth of knowledge that I felt I could tap into at any given time. I spun on my back heel and attacked with a vicious overhead swing. Riley simply crossed his blades in front of him forming an X and caught the blade as it fell in between the two blades. He supported my sword with his left blade and swept the right one at me in a backhanded slice. I jumped back to evade the blow and dropped down and swept my legs out as Riley swung his left sword where my neck had been only seconds before. Riley fell on his back with a proclaimed "oomph!" as the air was forced from his lungs. I kicked the swords away from him and held my sword at his neck.

"I win," I said.

"I yield, warrior," Riley said with a smile.

I stood back and twirled my sword in a circle at my side before I sheathed it on my left hip. "What now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure that I can teach you anything more," Riley said still smiling. "I think now we'll just have to see if we have footage of your opponent that you can watch."

"Footage?" I asked confused as I helped Riley stand back up. "I know the point of watching it is to see if we can find a weakness in my opponent's fighting style, but what if the opponent is a newcomer like I am?"

"Then you won't have the luxury of being able to watch the film now will you?" Riley replied with a twinkle in his eye.

I snorted and shook my head. "Did you have to fight other humans?"

"Yes," Riley said in a distant voice.

"Did you have to kill them?"

"Yes."

I sighed and removed my helm and set it on the floor as I sat down. "How did you reconcile yourself with the fact?"

"It was either them or me that was coming out of it," Riley answered sitting down across from me. "It is self defense for the sake of another's entertainment."

I quietly removed all of the pieces of armor that I had to wear. It was made from whatever the yautja used for their own armor, but it still resembled a samurai's armor. "Do you have any idea whom I'm fighting?" I asked.

"He's the reigning champion after I had earned my freedom and retired," Riley said quietly.

"Reigning champion?" I asked.

"He's a yautja, an eta or a servant class, but a yautja nonetheless," Riley said.

"I'm fucked," I said closing my eyes.

"You don't know that," Riley chided.

I opened my eyes and looked at my mentor and friend, "This yautja, just how good is he?" I asked. "Being a yautja I already know that he's stronger, faster, and more agile than I can ever hope to be."

"I won't lie to you, this yautja is extremely well trained," Riley said scratching his beard. "You're correct about him being faster, stronger, and more agile, not to mention bigger than yourself."

"So then what do I have to use against him if he's better than me at everything?" I demanded.

"Your wit!" Riley exclaimed. "For Christ's sake, boy, you've picked up the stuff I've taught you quicker than any other student I had back on Earth! You were accepted into West Point to be an officer, you can't exactly be dull for that!"

"I suppose, so what are we going to do?"  
"No, Ben," Riley said shaking his head. "From now on there is no we, there is only you."

I nodded my head once and said in a gruff voice, "Give me the footage."

"Before I do, you'll need to choose a ring name for yourself," Riley said.

"What's the yautja's that I'm fighting?"

"Cetanu," Riley answered softly.

"Meaning?"

"It's the yautja god of Death."

_Well, I guess two can play that game,_ I thought wryly. The left side of my face curled up into smile and a fierce determination grew in my mind. "If he's going to be the yautja god of death," I said. "Why can't I be a human god of death?"

"What are you playing at, Ben?" Riley asked.

I looked my mentor in the eyes and smiled wryly, "Why can't I be named Orcus?"

"The Roman god of punishing the dead?" Riley asked.

"Exactly," I said.

"Very well, if that is your choice," Riley said.

"What was yours?" I asked Riley.

"Set," Riley answered.

"After the Egyptian god of chaos?" I asked. Riley nodded. "So I take it you were pretty destructive?"

"I could be," Riley said softly, his eyes glazing over as he remembered his past. "I did things in that arena that I am not proud of, son, things that no living man should ever have to endure. For your sake, I hope you do not have to do the same." With that said Riley stood up and left me alone in the training room.

I exited the training room and headed back to my cell. I was shocked to see my captor waiting for me there holding a package. "What can I help you with, master?" I asked lowering my eyes so that I didn't provoke him.

"I have footage," my captor said. "I am counting on you to win, Orcus."

"Believe me master when I say this," I said. "I'm counting on it as well."

"Fight well and with what Set has taught you, you will win," my captor said handing me the package.

I took the package and nodded my thanks. My master lifted his head and walked past me. I entered my cell and sat down on my cot that had been brought in to replace the mats. I opened the package and found a tablet of some sorts. I turned the power on and footage of Cetanu's fights appeared. I was enthralled by what I watched on the eight by eleven screen. This yautja had power, agility, and one hell of a punch. Cetanu never seemed to fight other yautja, and I found that odd. I wondered if that was just a coincidence or if that had something to do with how the yautja just pictured themselves superior over every species. I watched sixteen different fights for a total time of thirty-five minutes. The longest fight that this guy had been in lasted five minutes. The others averaged out to two minutes. The shortest fight was a one shot blow; the other gladiator never had a chance. They saluted the High Elders, said the words, "We who are about to die, salute you," and then literally five seconds later, Cetanu was the victor.

"Ben?"

I looked up in surprise from the tablet and saw Julie standing in the doorway to my cell. "Julie?" I asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Julie answered. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, um, sure," I said. "Come on in."

Julie entered the cell and I scooted over on the cot to make some room for her to sit down. She sat down next to me and I was acutely aware of how scantly clad we both were. "Master Thei-de'thwei has just received bad news from the clan ship," Julie said with a sigh.

"What?" I asked.

"Your fight has been moved to tomorrow, Ben," Julie said sadly.

My heart skipped a couple of beats and I closed my eyes. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down, just like Riley had taught me to do. "When will we arrive at the clan ship?" I asked calmly.

"In about an hour," Julie said. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"If I freak out about this what good would that do?" I asked opening my eyes and looking into Julie's. "It's best to remain calm in order to remain in control of the situation."

"Have you seen who your opponent is!"

"I have, I just watched the film."

"Then you know that you don't stand a chance of a snowball in hell!"

"I know, but I have to try," I said softly. "It's my duty to die, Julie, and I cannot change that. No matter how much I may want to, I cannot change what my destiny is."

**Authors Note:  
Please R&R, the reviews are what will keep this going. Without reviews this will be discontinued or placed for adoption…even one review will suffice. I like to hear what you think from a reader's standpoint.**

**Sincerely,**

**Porter-Fuzz1218**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Birth and death; we all move between these two unknowns," ~ Bryant H. McGill_

**Chapter 5**

When we docked on the clan ship, my master came to my cell and placed a blindfold over my eyes and led me out of my cell. I counted two hundred paces until my feet hit a cold metal beneath them. I stopped counting and paid attention to where I was being led by how many paces in which direction I was being taken. If I was going to escape, I knew how to get back to the ship that took me here at least. I was forced onto my knees and then the blindfold was removed. My eyes narrowed as a bright light assaulted my retinas. I blinked a couple of times and resisted the urge to look around. I took a deep breath to calm myself and I was lightly kicked in the feet, indicating that I was allowed to stand up. I stood up and stood in place while a behemoth of a yautja circled me. This one looked extremely different than my master and then it hit me, this yautja had wider hips and breasts! My god, this was a female! She had to be at least eight and a half feet tall. "What is your name, slave?" the female yautja asked me. Her voice reminded me of a river running over stones in the summer.

"Ben, mistress," I said lowering my eyes in submission.

"I meant your gladiator name, Ben," the yautja said with amusement.

"Sorry, mistress," I apologized. "My name is Orcus."

"What meaning does that hold?"

"Orcus was a Roman deity of punishing the dead, mistress," I answered.

"I have purchased you from your master and I now own you, I also have acquired the services of an ooman named Ju'lee. The Elders deemed the treatment of you unhonorable, even if you are only a gladiator," the female yautja said.

"Will I still be fighting tomorrow, mistress?" I asked.

"Yes, Orcus, you will," the female yautja said. "Do not worry, Orcus, you will be treated honorably here."

"Thank you, mistress," I said bowing my head.

"Enough of this mistress c'jit," the female yautja said.

"Aren't I supposed refer to you that way?" I asked confused. "After all, I am _only a gladiator_."

The female yautja winced when I said that and I almost regretted that. "You have a point, Orcus, but it is up to the owner of the gladiator to choose what they want to be called."

"Then what do I call you?" I asked.

"Guan-thwei," the female yautja said.

"May I just call you Guan?" I asked.

"Whatever is easier for you, Orcus," Guan-thwei said with a shrug.

"Is all of my armor and weaponry here?" I asked.

"Yes."  
"Thank you," I said bowing. "Although, may I ask why my former master was found to be guilty of treating me poorly?"

"You were underfed there, correct?" Guan-thwei asked. I nodded. "It is the responsibility of the yautja that is the master to provide for the slaves that they have under their command."

"I see, so my former master did not take proper care of me?"

"Correct, Orcus."

"Thank you, milady," I said bowing my head.

Guan-thwei nodded and walked out of the room I was in. The door closed behind her and I wandered around the room until a door opened and I saw my armor on a manikin. I stopped and stared at the set of armor and looked around to make sure that I was not being watched. I slowly walked into the room that housed my armor and I saw that there was an actual full sized bed with covers and pillows. I shook my head sadly because I knew in my heart that I wouldn't survive the battle that I had tomorrow with Cetanu. I went to the bed and sat down on it and then laid down on it. I lay there staring at the ceiling until my eyes closed and I surrendered to the blissfulness of sleep.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm and stretched in the bed that I found extremely comfortable. I stood up and dropped to the floor and performed ten push-ups to get the blood flowing and the alarm stopped. I rolled my neck and it cracked a couple of times. I walked towards the manikin that held my armor and looked at it. _Today, I die,_ I thought as moved around the manikin.

A panel in the ceiling opened and skintight pants and a sleeveless tee shirt dropped to the floor. I put the articles of clothing on and started removing the armor from the manikin. After all of the armor had been removed I started putting the armor on my body. I started with the chain mail and that fell down to my knees. The next thing I put on were the greaves, or suneate in Japanese. I then worked my way up and put on the knee protectors, poleyn or tateage in Japanese. I then placed the cuisse in place or haidate. The breastplate or dou came after that and something the Japanese called a kusazuri or a fauld followed, and I had the major armor parts on. I slipped on spaulders or sode to protect my shoulders and upper arms. The thing that surprised me was that I was remaining extremely calm throughout the entire process. Following the spaulders were the vambraces that extended all the way to my elbows. I put on my gauntlets next and strapped my sword on my left hip. I grabbed my helm and the door opened to my room as Guan-thwei stepped in.

"Good morning, Orcus," she greeted me.

"Morning, milady," I said bowing. I knelt down and grabbed the sandals that I would be fighting in. I put them on and laced them up. I finished with that and stood back up. I held my helm in the crook of my left arm and said in an emotionless tone, "I'm ready."

Guan-thwei nodded solemnly and led me out of the room and into another room. A second door opened and she led me through that door and out into a hallway. I put my helm on and secured it in place to hide my identity and species. I was led to this desolate hallway and then told to go into this elevator by myself. I was told that this would take me to the arena, where I would die. Guan wasn't telling me these things; it was the crowd that was gathering around me as I walked to the elevator. I stepped into the elevator and I was brought up. I was kept inside of the elevator and I saw that my sandals had come untied. As I knelt down to tie them, a song from my past came up inside my head. _It's time to strap our boots on/This is a perfect day to die/Wipe the blood out of our eyes/In this life there's no surrender/There's nothing left for us to do/Find the strength to see this through. _The next part that came to me in the next couple of moments as I heard the crowd roaring outside of my enclosure was, _With our final breath, we'll fight to the death, we are soldiers._

**Authors Note:**

**I don't own the lyrics to the song **_**Soldiers **_**by Otherwise, but I find that it is a pretty damned good song. You'll find that it's Orcus' favorite too. I would like to thank those of you who reviewed for reviewing and I would like to thank ViolatedMonkey for the follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_There are many victories worse than a defeat," ~ George Eliot_

**Chapter 6**

The doors to the elevator opened and the lights and sounds coming from the room momentarily blinded me. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light and I walked through the doors. I was surprised to see that I was looking at what must've inspired the Coliseum in Rome. The two were almost identical, the only difference was that this one was still being used for gladiatorial battles and wasn't a ruin that attracted tourists. I felt the sand beneath my sandals and I made my way to the middle of the arena. I stopped in front of the pulpit that housed the Matriarch and the Council of Elders. The only reason I knew that was because of what Riley had told me from his experiences in the coliseum. I heard a series of clicks and growls and the crowd got louder, if that was even possible, I glanced to my right and saw another door open to reveal a seven and a half foot tall yautja with his armor on. The yautja was in the typical yautja armor, minus the plasma caster, and he was a molted green with black and yellow. He carried the double-ended spear in his clawed right hand as he approached where I stood with long, cocky strides. He saluted the Elders and the Matriarch and I remained where I was. I was going to die on this field anyway. The coliseum went silent as the yautja in attendance realized that I had not saluted the Elders and the Matriarch.

_They want a salute?_ I thought. _I'll give 'em a salute!_ I raised my right hand and gave the pulpit a one-finger salute. It was a simple statement on my part, Fuck You All!

Then, as clear as day, I heard one of the few yautjan words that I understood, "Dtai'k-de!"

I didn't unsheathe my sword as I turned to face Cetanu and he extended the spear out to its full length. I needed to time a couple of things perfectly if my plan needed to work; I knew I was crazy for even thinking about this plan. When I had been watching the film, I noticed that Cetanu only struck at the chest and for kill shots right away. If I did this move correct and at the right time, I would unsheathe my sword just as he moved and knock away the spear end. Cetanu grabbed the spear with both hands and moved in for the kill, I unsheathed my sword quickly and executed the maneuver to perfection. I deflected the blow and spun out of the way. The crowd started to cheer, they must've thought that I had given up and was only waiting for death. Cetanu pressed his attack and I dodged or deflected his attacks with my sword or sheathe because of the two tips of the spear. Cetanu forced me to retreat and the crowd went silent again, I knew that I was a serious underdog here; I had watched all of Cetanu's fights after all. Bending backwards at the waist I avoided having my neck sliced open by one of the ends of the spear wielded by Cetanu. I blocked another strike and I realized that Cetanu was starting to tire. He had never been in a fight that lasted this long in a long time I was guessing.

The crowd was watching intently, most likely waiting for blood to be spilt. I was standing straight again and I spun to avoid a lunge by my opponent and he overextended himself. As I spun, I cut him on his right thigh. He roared out in pain and neon green blood came out of the wound and the crowd roared back to life. Cetanu turned around and faced me and he removed his mask. I removed my helmet as a sign of respect and tossed it aside. I met Cetanu's angry glare with my determined one. Cetanu tossed the spear aside and extended the dual blades that he had on his right arm. I held my sword in front of my with the tip in the air and the blade facing my face, mimicking what Aragorn did in the Lord of the Rings movies, and then I moved my arm to my side.

With a roar, Cetanu charged me and I was forced to defend myself again. I was once again forced to retreat and avoid the attacks. After a barrage of attacks by my opponent, I managed to slip past his defense and slice the brace of his arm that held the blades. Cetanu backed up in shock and I threw my sword away from me. I was breathing semi-hard and Cetanu seemed like he was only just starting to get a work out. I was getting near the end of my rope and it seemed that we both knew it. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I tuned the crowd out. Now I knew for sure that I was at a disadvantage, I lacked the power and the speed that the yautja's possessed. I was royally screwed here. I nodded my head in respect and got into a Muay Thai fighting stance as Cetanu crouched and spread his arms wide. The yautja gladiator gave me an ear-shattering roar and then charged at me. I ducked beneath the outspread arms and was kicked in the back. I flew forward and landed on my face in the sand. I pushed myself up and turned to face my opponent, only to get a roundhouse kick to the face. I went flying to my right and I got back up again. I spat blood from my mouth and then wiped it away with the back of my left gauntlet.

Cetanu advanced with a cocky stride and went to punch me; I blocked it and nailed him in the abs with a palm strike. It was like hitting a brick wall! _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_ I thought. The yautja struck me in the abdomen with a quick series of blows that were extremely painful, even with the breastplate on. I felt a couple of ribs crack and break. The yautja spun away and then kicked me in the spots he had been punching. I went sailing backwards and landed on my back in a daze. Darkness was fading in and out of my eyes as I struggled to stay conscious and alive. If this bastard thought he was going to kill me while I was lying down, he had another thing coming. I saw in the corner of my right eye my sword an arms length away from me. I desperately reached for the hilt as the yautja came into my sight. He was holding his spear and was saying things in his native language. I was to out of it to hear what it was that he was telling me but my eyes widened as I saw the spear being raised upwards.

My fingers touched the pommel of my sword and I brought it into my hand with only my fingers. Cetanu brought the spear over my heart and lifted the spear. I brought the sword out in front of me and stabbed the yautja in the stomach. I moved my arm to the right and pulled it out of the yautja before I rolled out from under him. I hamstringed him and he fell to his knees with a pained roar. I kicked the spear away from him and looked towards the pulpit. The crowd was silent and then they started to chant something until it became so loud that I could hear it. "_H'chak, h'chak, h'chak!_"

The Matriarch stepped forward and raised her right hand and had her thumb parallel to the ground. She raised the thumb and the crowd cheered. I knew what that meant and I sheathed my sword. I coughed onto my left gauntlet and saw that I just coughed up blood. _Fucker pierced a lung,_ I thought. I was pretty certain that I had a concussion as well. _Fuck,_ was my last conscious thought.

I woke up naked and in some sort of bath. I felt sore but I didn't feel like I was dying. Something beeped and the liquid or whatever it was in the bath started to drain. A door opened and a yautja walked in. "Greetings ooman, I am Honorable healer Lar'ja-r'ka," the yautja said.

"Hullo," I said. "What did you do to me?"

The yautja trilled in amusement and answered, "I healed you, ooman, I have also been assigned as your personal medic for as long as you are a gladiator."

"How do you know English?" I asked.

"How do you know you aren't speaking my language?" the healer trilled.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. This was going to be the one and only yautja I would have to respect if I wanted to remain alive. "Thank you," I said bowing my head.

The healer nodded his head and left me alone. I stood up and saw human clothing, shorts and a sleeveless tee. I walked over to them and slipped them on. I emerged from the room I was in and saw Guan was there with Julie. They were watching something on a holographic screen of some sort. I looked carefully at it and saw that it was a replay of my duel with Cetanu. My stomach immediately turned into a knot and I felt sick as I watched the replay of me getting beat to a pulp and then kicked onto my back to die. "I don't understand," Julie said as it showed the crowd cheering for my blood. "Why did they want Ben to be killed and not Cetanu?"

"Because I'm human," I said leaning against the doorframe and crossing my arms across my chest. Julie and Guan turned away from the replay and looked at me. "Cetanu is one of them. He out fought me, plain and simple. I deserved to die in that fight according to the crowd."

"You were better with the weapons though," Julie pointed out. I waved my right hand and Julie bristled. "Don't you dare to that to yourself Ben! Don't underestimate yourself!"

"Well, I sure as hell ain't going to overestimate myself!" I barked. "Ben died when he was taken captive, Julie, there's nothing left of him."

"What?" Julie gasped softly as Guan just looked on.

I sighed and stood up straight. "The person who I was before no longer exists," I said. "Orcus only exists. Ben never would have survived what I just did."

"How do you know?" Julie challenged.

"Because Ben didn't have the tools to survive a gladiatorial fight," I answered. "The being who I am now does, I was transforming under the tutelage of Riley, and now I'm fully transformed into the being I am."

"Look on the bright side then, Orcus," Guan said, "you only have twenty-nine more fights to win before you're free."

"If you can even call that a bright side," I muttered. "I might not even survive the next fight."

"You never know what Paya has in store for you," Guan said. "I do have a question for you though, what does this mean, Julie would not tell me."

I looked to the hologram thing and saw that it was me flipping off the Council of Elders and the Matriarch. "Umm, yeah," I said scratching my head thinking of how to get out of this. "That's a human salute that means I won't submit."

"What do you mean by not submitting?" Guan asked narrowing her eyes and looking down at me.

"You may own my body, Guan," I said meeting her glare. "But I'm making this clear to you now, you will _never_ own my spirit! What that gesture means as well as I won't answer to them is 'fuck you,' you know what that means, right?"

Guan was shocked and her mandibles proved it by being drooped. "You told the Council of Elders and the Matriarch to pauk off?" Guan asked in disbelief.

"Essentially," I answered.

Guan shook her head and said, "I'm starting to think, Orcus, that you're more trouble than you are worth."

**Authors Note:**

_**h'chak**_**: mercy**

**I would like to thank ViolatedMonkey for the review and Kehlan for the follow. Until next time, **

**Peace out**


End file.
